


Life's Crazy

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace tells Isabelle about Clary saying no to his proposal.





	Life's Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

“Wait, she said no?” Isabelle asked in disbelief. “Did she say why?” 

“Not really.” Jace shrugged his shoulders. “I mean she still wants to be with me, but we’ve been together for years.”

“I don’t know. In the culture she grew up in twenty-one is extremely early to be getting married. Just give it a few more years.” Isabelle tells him. 

“I guess. At least she didn’t break up with me.” Jace was grateful for that. 

“It’ll be fine. You two will get engaged one day and then get married and all that stuff.” 

“I still can’t believe that you’re getting married first.” Jace tells her.

Isabelle laughs, “Me neither. Life’s crazy.” 

“You’ve got that right.” Jace agrees. One day it’ll happen.


End file.
